My love, Karupin
by eiarim.miraie
Summary: In which Ryoma and Karupin celebrating their Christmas...Dedicate to all Karupin and Ryoma fan...
1. Chapter 1 : Being Away

**Disclaimer : I do not awn any of prince of tennis character or the plot.All the credit belong's to Takeshi Konomi sensei desu...  
**

**Summary : Ryoma had just come back from his training camp, and Karupin is not happy…Why?Read and find out!!!It's Karupin and Ryoma drabble….**

**Note : I actually write this plot for my other's fic, but then, I've changed my mind and put it in this new fix instead…Hope you like it!!!Especially dedicated to Demon Lord Sesshomaru (you rawk!),Khmer-Angel(this is for you!),FC(awesome!!!),LovableDuck(I'll appreciate a lot!),DemonGirl13(more thanx!),milan1010(thanx!),stranger12(here's for ya!)…**

**My love, Karupin**

**By: eiarim.miraie**

**Chapter 1 : Being away…**

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri, Ryoma san…So, how's your training camp? Do you enjoy it?"

"Aa"

"Oi, Sheishounen did you caught any sexy girl for me? Yare, yare, don't tell me that you forget to flirt one…"

"Baka Oyaji!"

"Ojisan!"

Soon Ryoma stormed towards his room leaving behind his baka oyaji who is currently being lecture by his cousin. He had just come back from the three days training camp with the Rokkaku tennis team. Although he was having so much fun at the camp, but not a single day he spend without thinking of his precious cat. As he enter the room, his sight caught by a familiar white fur ball. He dropped his bag and motion toward his beloved Himalayan cat.

"Tadaima Karupin…"

"Meow…" (Translation: Okaeri, Ryoma chan)

"Heh, I miss you so much. I can't play with you often enough…"

"Meow…meow…" (Translation: I know, and it's not fair!)

"Gomen, ne…It's a bit regrettable…Ne, Karupin…do you also think about me?

"Meow…Meow…Meow," (I'm hurt Ryo chan! You know that I think about you 24/7)

"Don't look at me with those fix eyes…"

"Meow" (Translation: You deserve it!)

"I'm not good at this. Hora…I picked this, a present for you,"

"Meooow" (Translation: Honto? Aww, Ryoma chan!)

"Mada, mada data ka na, ne Karupin," (A/N: You probably think I still have a long way to go)

Karupin leap on Ryoma's lap and snuggle comfortless on his master touch. Ryoma stroked the cat fur and caressing it gently with his hand.

(A/N :Some of the line are actually from the song, Kimi ga matsu ie made ato 6pun…Well, the story contain some manga spoiler from prince of tennis ep,239!!!)

Karupin: Meow…(Ryo chan, I miss you!!!)

Ryoma : Che…(blush)…Review if you like it…

Me : Well, thanx again for reading…Yeah,it's short...Gomen!!!And feel free to correct any of my grammatical error…Saa, arigatou and ja ne!!!


	2. Chapter 2 : A start of something new

**Disclaimer: I do not awn any of prince of tennis character or the plot.**

**Summary: It was a special day for Ryoma, a day where he met Karupin…Especially dedicated to all Karupin and Ryoma fan…**

**Note: Hi everyone, I'm back!!!I'm so sorry for not updating this faster…oh well, I'm kinda busy lately…Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter especially to my fellow reviewers, Ketchup for Blood, suzsan, DemonGirl13, speadee.  
**

**My love, Karupin**

**By: eiarim.miraie**

**Chapter 2 : A start of something new…**

"Otounjobi omedeto, Ryoma…"

"Ne, okasan…where's my present?"

"Oi, is that what you say when someone wishes you a happy birthday?"

"Hmph! Baka oyaji!"

"You brat!"

"Yamero, Nanjiroh! For god sake, he's only a 5 years old kid!"

"Demo...Rinko…"

Ryoma stuck out his tongue and smirked evilly towards his oyaji.

"Ryoma dear, hora…here's your present…"

"Okasan…it's moving…"

"Of course it is brat!If it's not, we don't called it a-hmph…"

Rinko place her hand on her husband mouth and smile slyly, while Nanjiroh gulped in fear…

"Now dear, open up…Saa…don't be afraid…"

"I-I'm not!"

Ryoma said defending himself while crossing his arm .His golden orbs widen with full determination. He reached for the box and unwrapped it up.He peep through the box and caught a glimpse of a white fur ball about a size of an adult palm.He poked the fur ball, making the things stirred up in annoyance.

"Meow…"

"Neko?"

"So do you like it?"

"Usu…"

Ryoma said with a delight tone, while Rinko just stared amusedly with his son reaction.

"What you going to name it?"

"Emm…K-Karupin…"

"Karupin? Sound nice to me…"

"Just make sure you take care of it, brat!"

"I will…Arigato ne, okasan…and you too,old man!"

Ryoma scooped the feline into his arm and cradle it gently,while Karupin just snuggle closer to the new touch.

"Meow…"(Ryoma…)

"Karupin…"

…

Chibi Ryoma : Karupin, you're so small…

Karupin : Meow (See whose talking!)

Chibi Ryoma: (pout)

Me : That's it you guys…Well, hope you guys will review it…'crying sky' will be a little bit late,k…Gomen ne…and thanx for reviewing and reading.I appreciate a lot for those who had corrected any error that I have made…Thanx a lot!


	3. Chapter 3 : Happy happy day

Disclaimer : I do not own any of Prince Of Tennis character or the plot.All the credit belong's to Takashi Konomi sensei desu…

A/N : Yo minna san…isashiburi ne…?I would like to apologized for not updating this fic sooner…(bowing and looking miserably)…though, I'm so happy that there's still people who keep on reading and reviewing this fic although I haven't been updating it quite a long time now…Gomen…Well to make it up, I'll upload two more chappie,just for ya!. Last but not least this chappie, I'll dedicated it to my loyal reader, suzie,speadee,DemonGirl13,and khooxp….This story also goes to all Karupin and Ryoma fan desu…To the story then…

My love, Karupin

By : eiarim.miraie

Chapter 3 : Happy happy day…

It was a cold and windy day today, where a certain golden cat eyes boys find himself trap inside a certain shop, namely a gift shop. It was quite a busy day today and oddly enough he was here shopping for a Christmas present alone in the cold for nearly two hours. Well he didn't mind much of that, but to be force waking up early in the morning really wasn't any of his style and the fact that it wasn't a morning practice and he wasn't an early bird type of person really grating on his nerves. It's all begin the night before when his okaasan insist him on buying the so called 'Christmas present' for his senpai tachi…

"_Ne, Ryoma dear…has you thought on buying presents for your senpai tachi?" asked Rinko as her eyes fell on the prince._

"_Iie, betsuni…"come the short reply from Ryoma._

"_Mou, Ryoma…you should buy something for them…Well they were your close friend after all…It's how you express your gratitude for their kind companion…"explain Rinko to the young Echizen._

"_Just listen to your mother brat," Nanjiroh added while pretending on reading the newspaper._

_Ryoma glanced towards his old man and said, "see whose talking, you perverted old man!"_

_Nanjiroh turn abruptly towards his son direction making the things that he had been hiding slid underneath the table and before he could say a word, Rinko quickly snatched the magazine and throw it into the dustbin.Then she turn her gaze back upon he son, ignoring completely the pleading from the professional tennis player, while Ryoma just smirked in satisfaction._

"_Hold it young man,I'm not done with you either.So, I guess you didn't want to give them any present…"said Rinko as her patient being suppress to it's limit._

"_Hai…"reply Ryoma stubbornly as he eyes the feline fur ball._

"_Meow…"purred Karupin acknowledge her master gaze._

_Rinko follow his son gaze and suddenly an idea struck her. A smile radiated through her slim figure.Then she added, "If that the case, I guess you wouldn't buy any present for Karupin either…"_

_Ryoma quickly looked upon his mother as the realization hit him. He didn't even see that coming…And come to think of it, he would love to buy present for his beloved cat. But being a cocky prince, he suppresses his inner thought to himself and remains silence._

"_Are, Ryoma…so it's true after all…I thought that you do love Karupin…"said Rinko while pretending to look sad._

_Ryoma remain silent for a while…Then softly he voice out his thought…"I'll buy it…For Karupin and senpai tachi…"_

_Rinko lips immediately quirk into a smile…Victory for her…_

Ryoma quickly put all his purchases on the counter and as soon as the sales girl wrapped all the present for him, he quickly stride towards the exit. The wind brushes past his cheek making him shudder in cold. He brushes the spray locked on his face and tugged his cap further. He keeps on walking until he stop midway in front of one of his favorite shop. Then, without hesitating he went into the shop. He keep on scanning the display item and trying to search for the perfect gift, more precisely which suite his cat best…He let out a soft chuckle upon imagining the feline reaction.

"_This is harder than I thought…mada mada dane!_"he thought silently while his eyes never leave all the display item. Then suddenly he catches a glimpse on one of the item and he smirked to his self.

"**Not bad…**" he voice out in perfect English ignoring the chuckled that had been let out by one of the sales girl. He could clearly hear she's saying 'kawai…" along the line. He tugged his cap lower to hide the creeping blush on his face.

Ryoma was actually drawn near to his house where he could vividly see it from the point he was standing. He was in fact really happy today, and he couldn't wait to be home and cradle Karupin into his arm. He keep on walking until something very familiar caught his eyes…Well it's hard for him to go unnoticed as he was gifted by a super vision eyes. He stops dead tracked and smile, and within minutes, it came to his foot demanding attention and love. He bent downed and scooped the feline into his arm, while Karupin just snuggle closer to the touch the way she usually do…

"Meow…" (_Okaeri Ryo chan…_)

"Tadaima, Karupin…"

…

Ryoma : Che…I'm not going to that shop anymore…(pout)

Karupin : Meow (sulk)

Ryoma : Fine…I'll go…next year…

Me : Hoho that's the end of it…Like I said there will be another chappie…Just wait…Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review, ne…Ja


	4. Chapter 4 : A little suprise

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Prince of Tennis character or the plot. All the credit belongs's to Takashi Konomi sensei desu…

A/N : Hiyya…Merry Christmas minna…Thanx a lot for reviewing my last chappie…honto ni arigatou…First of all…Gomen, I should upload this sooner…I forgot it's Ryoma birthday…(silly me!)…about the last chappie, Karupin present that will be on the other chappie…(especially for Christmas)well I would like to dedicate this chappie to my loyal reader, DemonGirl13(thanx for the review)speadee(thanx for the comment)…This story also goes to all Ryoma and Karupin fan…To the story then…

My love, Karupin.

By: eiarim.miraie

Chapter 4: A little surprise...

Ryoma stand by the window sill, staring up at the snowflakes glistering from the dark twinkling star in the moonlight. It was snowing and the whole area was covered by the dim white snow. The scene had somehow captivating the prince's eyes as it remind him a lot about the Christmas Eve back in the United States. A sigh slipped out from his mouth. He was too indulged with his terrain of thought that he didn't even realize the feline cat that had been surrounding his feet for the past whole minutes.

"Meow…meow…"came the purring from the Himalayan cat as she keep on surrounding her owner's leg, but to her dismay Ryoma just stand there on the very same spot, not budging for even an inch.

"Christmas eve…"he voiced out. He was just about to turn to his feet when suddenly he feels himself trembling and loosing his balance, into something very familiar indeed…It was such a closed shave if it's hasn't for his split steps that prevent him from trampling onto the feline cat.

"K-Karupin…Gomen, I didn't see you there…"Ryoma stumble upon his word as he bends down and cradle the feline into his arm.

"Meow…"

He sauntered towards his comfy bed and laid himself and the feline on it. He turns to face Karupin while stroking it's fur and said,

"Ne Karupin…I'm-"He was about to finish his sentence off when Karupin suddenly leap over from her master grasp and went for the door.

Ryoma just tilt his head in question. He wonders what is going on with the feline, not to mention the stun expression on his face.

"Karupin…nande? Let's go to bed…" he said while looking straight in the feline direction.

"Meow…"came the short reply from Karupin, while scratching the door harder. It's like she was trying to enlighten the young prince about something…

Ryoma crossed his arm. He didn't even have the slightest clue on what is going on with the feline…And so, he got off from his bed and drawn near Karupin.

"Ne, Karupin…doushite?"He asked again as the feline still not moving from the spot and keep on scratching harder.

"You wanted to go out ne?"He asked as his eyes still on the feline.

"Meow…"came the reply, and like it was a magic spell that she stops scratching the door and shift her view to the later.

Ryoma just smirked in victory and said, "Che, I'm right after all…"

He lifted the feline up and holds it into his right arm as his left hand beginning to unlock the doorknob. He pushes the door leaf and suddenly…

"SURPRISE! OTOUNJOBI OMEDETO RYOMA, ECHIZEN, OCHIBI…!"Came the loud voice…

Ryoma just stood there while Karupin still on his arm. He was totally astound by the surprise, and his self was overflowing with emotion that he didn't even care what he may look like at that time. But, one thing for sure he can clearly hear the data tennis player scribbling very madly on his notebook.

"Oyaji…okaasan, Nanako san, senpai tachi…"he finally said.

"Ne, Ochibi doushite? Doushite…? We got you, nya!" said Eiji while glomping on the freshman.

"We sure did it this time, nah Eiji senpai…" continue Momoshiro while nudging his senpai.

"That was the most precious expression I ever captured, Echizen…"added the tensai while opening his azure orbs.

"Otounjobi omedeto, Echizen…"the rest of the team wish him.

Nanjiroh and Rinko took the chance and excuse their son away from the crowd. Then softly the former tennis player said…

"Oi sheishounen, there's a very intelligent cat you have there…"

"It sure remembers me about the old time, honey…"Rinko added.

Ryoma was rather captured by his oyaji and okaasan words, but soon he shifts his glance to the feline-the devil…He smiled and said…

"It's sure is…oyaji…okaasan"

"Arigatou Karupin…minna san…"

"Meow…"

* * *

Ryoma : (blush)…I love you Karupin…

Karupin: Meow…(me too)

Me : so how was it, minna…? Yeah like I said I'm late! Anyway Otounjobi omedeto Ryoma…so please do leave a review if you like it…and thank you very much for those who makin' this story on your favorite list! Honto ni arigato gozaimas!ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5 : From me, to you

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Prince of Tennis character or the plot. All the credit belongs's to Takashi Konomi sensei desu…**

**A/N: Yo…minna san… Sorry for not updating this sooner...(I think I'll lost track of my chappie and my last chappie suck!)…you'll understand sooner (that is after you read it lol)…Anyhow I hope that this won't stop you guys from reading it,ne…? This chappie I'll dedicate it to DemonGirl13, and speadee…This is also goes to Ryoma and Karupin fan…To the story then…**

**My love, Karupin.**

**By: eiarim.miraie**

**Chapter 5: From me, to you…**

The fresh green tree decorated the living room of the Echizen household. It was such a beautiful sight as the tree itself was decorated by the sparkling attire of decoration and underneath of it laid the colorful wrapped boxes-Christmas present precisely. The Echizen were gathering inside the living room enjoying the warmth of the Christmas Eve.

"Hora, Ryoma…Let's open the present…"said Rinko as he grabs his son hand, while Karupin tag along behind them.

"Kaasan…"Ryoma voiced out while reaching for his hair, trying to tug his cap further, but to his dismay he's not wearing any of them since he did not allow wearing them inside the house…,simply because his mother said so…

"_You ruining your prince look"_

"Oi sheshounen, what are you spacing out for? Don't tell me-"Nanjiroh was about to finish his sentence when he was smacked in the head by Rinko.

Ryoma just smirked in satisfaction. Then he added "Baka oyaji!"

"Gaki!" shouted Nanjiroh as he was about to grab his son when suddenly Karupin came and bite his leg…

"I-Itai…You damn cat!"said the former tennis player as he rubbed his sore feet.

Rinko watched the scene in bewilder amusement. She chuckled by herself. Then she continue,

"Ne Ryoma…isn't this great…?"

"Huh?"Come the short reply from the prince, as he raised his eye brow in question.

"You got a little savior with you…"she added while pointing at the feline.

"Meow…"purred Karupin as she went to her master side as like she understands the whole conversation.

Ryoma eyes the feline and scoop her into his arm. He took out a silver wrapped boxes tied with a blue ribbon and place it in front of Karupin. Then he said,

"Merry Christmas Karupin…Here, for you"

"Meow…"reply the feline as she began to scratch and untied the box. Inside of it laid a blue ball that attach with a string on top of it…

"Did you like it?" Asked the prince as he stroked Karupin further.

"Meow….meow…"

"Ryoma…that is so sweet…"said Rinko while patting his son head…

"Kaasan…!"

"Hora, the brat prince is flushing!" teased Nanjiroh playfully earning him a bite from the feline cat… again.

"I-Itaaaaaaaai yo!"

Ryoma: Merry Christmas minna san…

Karupin: meow… (Arigatou Ryo chan)

Me: That's it…at last it's finally finish…Gomen, this should be upload sooner (looking so miserably)…I'm rushing!!!Anyway hope you like it…I'm sorry if it didn't turn out like what you guys thinking it was…Do read and review if you like it. Ja ne!


End file.
